Room of Requirements
by Vaneesa85
Summary: Hermione is tired of the pressure her friends put on her. She disappears into the ROR meeting a mystery man. I did this little one shot a long time ago. If you want me to continue I'll think about it no promises
1. Mione Meets Sal

The Room of Requirements

Otherwise known AS:

ROR

Hermione Granger was tired of everyone pushing her towards Ronald especially his mother. She didn't want to be with him didn't anyone listen to her. They were at school for their last year. Ginny kept bugging her to be with her brother but she couldn't see herself with him. She saw herself with her mother's choice to her own dismay. She knew what she wanted to do after school she wanted to go to a muggle University. She saw Draco staring at her. He came up to her

"What's wrong Hermione"?

Hermione was shocked that he called her by her given name

"To much Pressure I feel like I'm at home when my family pressures me to go into the family business or be with someone they want me to be with"

"Ron and his family" Draco asks

"Yes how did you know"?

"I'm observant"

Hermione sighs "I just want to go home Draco everyone hates muggle borns here"

"No they don't besides you're a beloved hero"

"That's the problem Draco I came here to hide"

"Ah I don't understand"

"You should your family is rich here right"

"Yes"

"So they are in the Daily Prophet"

"Yes as are you, Weasely, and Potter"

Hermione nods her head "I should have never become friends with him but I did"

Draco sighs "I understand Hermione the pressure"

"I don't know what to do Draco" Hermione says

Now it was Draco's turn to be shocked.

"I hate being the news Draco I hate when my private life is I hated it when people are my friend or like me to be popular Ron granted he likes me to be a mother figure do everything for him and Harry genuine and Ginny too but Molly Weasly I hate her Draco"

"Why isn't she like a mother to you"

"Yes but I get these feeling that she loves the fame more hell my mother is a whole lot more discrete then Mrs. Weasely is about her agenda's"  
"As is my mother"

Hermione nods her head "She doesn't care about the fame Draco, sure she cares about popularity but she never really cared for the fame"

"How is your mother famous"

"My father"

"And he"

"An old blue blood family he owns Hotels around the world, and Sectary of the Navy for the United States"

"O"

"Yeah o my mother gets frustrated with our family being in the tabloids every time we do something like a family outing or with someone they twist it sometimes sure they get it right but we value our privacy"

"What's a tabloid"

"Rita Skeeters kind of work the Prophet"

"Oh" Hermione sighs she just wanted to go home and disappear. She hated this.

"If you need anything Hermione don't hesitate to come to me" Draco says

"Um okay" she says. She went up to the room of requirement. She just wanted to be lost where no one would be able to find her. It appeared to her and she found herself in her own bedroom four-post bed with drapes around it light gold with green in it. Her teddy bear that her father had given to her on her fifth birthday with her bunny that Finn had won for her in the middle of her light green comforter. Her bookshelf filled with books. Her brown desk filled with trophies that she won in softball, horseback riding, and ice skating along with her academic achievements from her spelling bee in fifth grade to her science fair awards. She went to her bed and laid down on her fluffy pillow. She looked up on the ceiling and felt like she was back home. She sighs in content she knew what she had to do and she groaned she never in her wildest dreams thought she would quit school. She lay back down and dreamt about life before Hogwarts before her fame in the wizard world. She wished they're was never a Vouldermount. She wondered why Salazar Syltherin would think of his house today. She read about all the founders he hated muggle born wizards Voldermort was not his decadent by any means. They had won the war but the affects of the war had on her and everyone else. Everything changed it was like the Order was now corrupted and the Ministry to.

Salazar Slytherin was in the room of requirement. He saw a young girl in the ROR. He sighs he plopped down on the chair watching her sleep. It looked like she's been crying. He wondered why she was crying. He came upon her and saw her angelic face. He wiped her tears away. He so badly wanted to kiss her. He wanted to feel more of her. Then the girl woke up with a start.

"Who are you?" She asks

"Sly"

"Sly how did you get in here"

"I have my ways," He says

"Where do you come from?" He smiles and it reminds Hermione of a Slytherin. She shivers

"I better get back to the tower"

"Your a Gryffindor"

"Yes, and let me guess a Slytherin" He nods his head

"Slytherins can contort with Gryffindor's"

"Yeah maybe others but not me"

"Why"

"Your evil" She says

"Not all of us are evil"

Hermione laughs "You look familiar do I know you from somewhere"

"No I don't think so"

"Ah well I have to get going before curfew"

"Stay" He says not wanting her to go. He wanted to get to know her.

"I" She sighs "Okay" He smiles

"Now what"

Salazar shrugs his shoulders "Tell me something tell me why your sad"

"Pressure from everyone"

"Like who"

"My friend's mother"

"Why"

"She wants to force something that isn't there in my opinion anyways"

"And this friend of yours"

"He and his family agree I think Harry does too"

"Who is that"

"My other friend who is going out with Ginny Ron's sister and my parents want me home and I think I'm going to go home" She says this as she sighs.

"Where do you live?"

"I have homes all over the places from the U.S to England to Australia"

"Wow are you rich"

"Yes I got here to get away from the press but alas I am friends with Harry freaken Potter" She says bitterly

"Who is that"

"The Boy who lived"

"I don't understand"

"Are you a wizard"

"Yes but I haven't been in this world for a very long time apparently"

"O"

"So tell me who is this Harry"

"He is my friend since I was 11 he's the one who survived the Killing Curse"

"Killing Curse a curse that kills"

"Yes" Hermione says confused.

Salazar knew this information was overwhelming him so he did the only thing from letting her finding out who he was he kissed her. A sweet kiss but he deepened it taking her to her bed where he laid her down and slowly taking her clothes off. He took a rose, which he conjured up.

"How did you do that"?

"There are lots things you don't know about me"

"You just appeared how in Godricke did you do that"

"I'm powerful," He says while putting a rose from her forehead to her belly then he brushes it in her middle. He began to kiss her everywhere the rose touched and he came to her delicious juices and down her legs to her ankles and finally her feet and toes. Hermione was in heaven he came back up and kissed her gently but deepened it again as he took his own clothes off. He then kissed her neck and nibbled her ear as he fitted himself in her. He stopped kissing her and stared into her eyes. Brown eyes looking into green-emerald eyes, they were both filled with lust. She silently gave him her permission and he entered her. He thrust and thrust in her as she wrapped her legs around him. They both moaned. Then he turns her around so he was under her. She felt emance pleasure as she went down on him. She kissed him felt him. He was big and smiled shyly. "Go on have at it" He said and that's what she did. He was in lala land. He needed to be in her again. He pulled her up and flipped them again and he went in hard and fast making her scream his fake name. After another fifteen minutes they were both exhausted. She fell asleep as he watched her. He sighed he would have to leave her. He didn't want to but he had to. He apparated her to Gryffindor's tower, he sneered at it wishing she was in his house Slytherin. He put her in her bed and kissed her cheek and disappeared making sure she was in her pajamas. He wished to stay here with her but he could not. He left the rose and a note saying until we meet again Sly. He did not love her he lusted for her wanting more of her but could not.

Hermione woke up late the next morning. She had missed breakfast. Ginny saw her.

"Mione where were you" Ginny asks

"Thinking"

"About what"

"About my future"

"Your future is with my brother"

"No Ginny it is not with your brother I do not want to be with him"

"But Hermione you two are perfect together"

Hermione grumbles "What if I want to leave this world"

"Why would you want too?"

"I don't know to visit my parents to be normal again"

"But this is normal"

"Not to me to you yes but me no it isn't" She says

"Well whatever you decide you know I'll always be by your side"

Hermione nodded her head "Thank you ugh I just had the most wonderful dream" She says

"What was it about"

"Erotic with a man name Sly ice emerald green eyes tall light skin like Malfoy and platum blond hair like him and a body like no other. He was like god like I just can't explain it. It was my first time and it was amazing I wish that I never woken up from this dream."

Ginny smiles warmly "Lets go to class." Hermione nodded her head and they went off to class. Later that evening Hermione went to the library. She got out the Hogwarts A History. She was horrified and sick to find out that the guy she dreamt about was Salazor Slytherin. How could that be? She looked up to see Draco Malfoy.

"You okay Hermione." Hermione didn't say anything.

"Mione are you all right?"

"Um, um I really don't know."

"Why?"

"I have to go." She says walking swiftly out of the library.

She ran to the bathroom and threw up. She had a sex dream staring Salazor Slytherin.

THE END.


	2. Protecting Mione

Room of Requirements

Salazar watched Hermione for quite some time. He knew she knew who he was. She thought it was a sex dream but alas it really wasn't. He saw his own descendent go after her. Yes he knew Draco Malfoy was the real heir and he would like nothing more to either become one with Draco or have Draco marry Hermione. He would rather have her in his time but he didn't know how to get her here. He saw his good friends Godrick Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Are you okay Sal" Godrick asks quietly.

"No" He says looking at Hermione once again.

"You know you can't have her" Helga says coming to the trio.

"I know that" Salazar snaps at Helga as she sighs. She think's he'll never learn.

"She has been in every lifetime" Salazar says.

"We know yet you always loose her to death, or a another man" Rowena points out.

"I just wish that in one lifetime I could have her all to myself"

"She's always been a muggle-born" Godrick says

"How can I bring her back to our time I need to find away"

"She will only be reborn" Rowena says

"I need her by my side always even in death" Salazar says and Rowena and the others sigh. This always happens when Salazar visits his soul-mate.

"I have no decedents and I want her to have my blood within her" Salazar says determinedly.

"What are you going to do?" Godrick asks scared for his friend to become crazy.

"I need that spell" Salazar turns to Rowena.

"It will only be for the night Sal you know how it is"

"Salazar have you ever thought that maybe you two were never meant to be"

"No" Salazar glares at Helga. What was her problem Salazar thought.

"Then why are you guys always separated" She asks but he doesn't answer. Salazar was determined to find away for her to be with him always.

"If I have to become one with another in her time I will" Salazar declares.

"No one has ever done that before" Rowena says

"Well then I will be the first" Salazar says confidently. Godrick shook his head. Salazar turned around and his cloak flew like Servous Snape. They disappeared into the air. Salazar went down to his lair.

"Lady Hogwarts I wish for you to protect Hermione Granger from any harm" Salazar says out loud. He whispers a spell. This time Hermione will not die and if she dies she will be transported to his time. He will make sure she is protected always. The Lady Hogwarts shook like an earthquake. He felt the magic as did the other founders. Light went through time.

The Present 1997

Hermione felt something magical happen as did everyone else in the school. Draco and Harry knew something had changed. Harry thought it was Voldermort but Draco knew something else happened. Dumbledore felt a rumble in his office. He wondered what the castle was doing this time. She always did this when something big was about to happen.

Draco fell down. His eyes took him to another time another place. He saw Hermione through several lifetimes. He was her friend in every one of them. He saw in war, he saw her dying, he saw her falling in love with his house's founder, he saw her being forced to marry another, he saw her falling in love with someone else, he saw her just missing Salazar once or twice and marrying someone else, he saw her dying, and finally he saw her in Salazar's arms in the Room of Requirements. He saw Salazar watching her always in each lifetime. He saw him try to reach her. Every time Salazar could not reach her in time except maybe a few times but each time she was pulled away either in death or by her family, he never saw Harry or Ron only himself, and two other girls. He came out of a trance and saw the library was dark. He frowned he wanted Hermione to love him but knew he had to some how take her to the past or bring Salazar to the present. He left the library and went down to the dungeons. He saw his mentor Servous Snape but he ignored him choosing to go to Salazar's portrait.

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy"

"I know who you are" Salazar says quietly.

"I was once your cousin was I not"

"Yes tell me how many visions have you have over the years"

"Several they became stronger just recently I could always see you with a miserable face"

"Because I was"

"But I could never see the girl who held your attention"

"But you do now" Salazar assumed and Draco nods his head. Salazar sighs.

"I never did have any children"

"Who exactly are you in the present" Draco asks and Salazar was quite for a long time and then he spoke.

"I stopped being reborn when we found Lady Hogwarts"

"Yes that was the last time I saw you alive just an hour ago" Draco says. Salazar only raised his hands.

"Tell me something she thinks it was only a dream but was it real"

"Yes I don't know how she could think it was dream I left a rose and a note for her"

"Did you ever try to keep her in any lifetime"

"No"

"Why not" Draco asks and Salazar sighs heavily.

"Because someone cursed me long ago"

"Who" Draco asks.

"I do not wish to discuss this"

"But how can I help you"

"My notes they are in the muggle world"

"I thought you hated muggles"

"I did at one point" Salazar says as Draco nods his head.

"Where is the place you placed the notes and where in the place are they"

"In her childhood home on the outskirts of London" Salazar says Draco gave him a curt nod.

"Son"

"What"

"You love her too"

"Yes well"

"Be careful your not cursed like myself"

"What exactly is the curse"

"A curse of misery"

"Then we must find away to break it"

"I never did"

"What about dark magic"

"No that's what started this whole thing in the first place" Salazar says

"Tell me who put the curse on you and I've never heard of this curse"

"I refuse"

"Then How can I help you if you won't tell me how can I take away this curse"

"You've loved her in all her lifetimes"

"I got a feeling of that"

"You once had her but you lost her just like I did"

"How"

"She died"

"Why"

"Our family was cursed"

"How are the Malfoy's related"

"Only through your mother and yourself we are connected to the Malfoy's and there is only one Black Alive to verify my claim"

"Who"

"Andromeda Tonks but"

"But what"

"All Blacks knows of the Slytherin connection but they chose to keep it a secret"

"But the Dark Lord"

"You mean Tom Riddle he is the heir to a no one he once had her as well but she killed…."

"Herself I know she never loved him"

"But she loved you in one or two lifetimes"

"Yes but why didn't any Blacks tell him"

"I don't know your going to have to ask your mother but the one person who can help you is not Andromedia or your mother"

"Then who" Draco spoke

"The only True heir to the Black empire the true owner of Grimauld place"

"And who would that be and we all know Potter will fight tooth and nail for that house"

"Yes but he is not truly the owner I bet you anything when she finds out and she will he will no longer be allowed in or any of the Order for that matter" Draco smiled at that thought of Potter not getting everything. It was about dam time and the Weasley's can't say anything about it.

"Do you know the Weasely's they'll get a solicitor or Potter can"

"Rules are rules Nic"

"My name is Draco"

"No its Draconic now off to bed" Draco felt confused on one hand he would love to have Hermione but on the other he saw a man who needed to have her more.

"What if you got her pregnant have you ever done that" Draco wonders out loud.

"No never"

"Maybe it's the key to breaking your curse" Draco says absent-mindley.

"I am not allowed to see her I have already once"

"If I can't find a spell to break the curse then I'll take responiblity if she's with child"

"I'm glad you will now off to bed I'm tired" the Portrait yawns and Draco goes to his room to sleep. He had to figure away to get Salazar to have Hermione but his heart was broken. He vowed if he couldn't bring him back and she is pregnant he would protect her. He would marry her. He slept promising to talk to his Aunt tomorrow or at least trying to find her. Maybe he'll owl his mother as well for in afternoon at Hogsmeede after all tomorrow is the weekend they go to Hogsmeede.


	3. Narcissa's Answers and A New Black Heir

The Room of Requirements

3

Narcissa's Answers and A New Black Heir emerges

Draco saw his mother in the dark alley. He went directly to her.

"Draco you needed to speak with me"

"Yes Mother but can we not speak here"

"This must be important if you wanted to speak in alley's"

"Yes could we go to the Grimauled place"

"Why not Manor"

"Father will know"

"Then I have a place in mind" She says as they apparition to a different place.

"Where are we mother?" Draco asks as he looks all over the place.

"My cottage my mother handed down to me" Narcissa says.

"Mother You know Salazar Slytherin"

"Yes I do why"

"You know he's related to the Black family"

"And how do you know Draco"

"He told me and I've had dreams throughout my life"

"It's a family curse only passed down to the one that closely looks like his nephew"

"Who cursed him" Narcissa didn't say anything but Draco knew she knew something.

"An ancestor of Tom Riddle his great-great-great grandfather cursed Salazar and sealed Ms. Grangers fate no matter if you are in love with her or not she will die"

"I can stop it"

"No one can stop it. It's the way of life"

"What if she were with child"

"She could die after or before Draco"

"Mother I don't want these dreams anymore, I want to break the curse"

"Even if it means losing your life"

"Yes Mother even if means that" He says and Narcissa frowns.

"I guess my friend Kat was right"

"Right about what"

"We all have a little courage in us all"

"As in Gryffindor"

"And Ravanclaw Ms. Granger's ancestor" Draco's eyes were wide.

"But why put her in Gryffindor then"

"She has courage but she also cunning and kind has a little of everything in her but you know no muggle born has ever been admit to Slytherin"

"I know that"

"You want to know why we've kept our connection a secret"

"Yes"

"To protect her of course"

"Then why does she always die to early" Draco asks bitterly.

"Salazar's greatest anguish is to see her die"

"But why has she been reborn but not Slytherin"

"That's part of the curse to be a part from her to see her have a family of her own to suffer"

"How can I break it"

"I don't know but you did help him out once upon a time"

"How"

"You became one with him" Draco frowns and his mother continues.

"Your more then a Slytherin Draco your smart like Ravenclaw, courageous like Gryffindor, and sweet like a Hufflepuff" Draco huffs and his mother only laughs.

"I am so not a Gryffindork"

"Well then why are you trying to get Slytherin back here and why do you want to protect her"

"I can still protect her by being a Slytherin" He says stubbornly and Narcissa only shook her head.

"You are also stubborn Draco a great trait in Gryffindor" She says pouring him some hot chocolate. He took it. He looked at his mother.

"Before I go back do you know of her childhood home"

"Yes three or four doors down from this street Draco"

"You mean we're in a muggle neighborhood" He says bugged eyed as Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes why do you think your father doesn't know of this place hm why do you think I kept this place from you"

"Who owns Hermione's ancestry home"

"It belongs to her father although him and his wife don't come there often they do keep it up"

"Then why not sell it"

"Its been part of their family for generations they to have a secret yet not discovered by the Blacks"

"Where do I begin to save her from her fate to save him from seeing her suffer once again"

"My sister might know someone but it's also wise not to mess with destiny" Draco's eyes went wide.

"But we are wizards"

"But we still have our fates" Narcissa points out to her son.

"Maybe I can convince fate to let her live a little bit longer"

"True but she doesn't always die a horrible death" Narcissa says and Draco nods his head.

"Fate is a belief just like destiny"

"But don't you believe in the gods"

"OF course I do but its only a silly myth to us Pureblood's "

"Only because we think we are superior and we are"

"And I would say we are not now Draco I think its time you get back to Hogwarts she will lead you to the one that can help you but be for warned Draco she probably knows nothing of this world probably won't believe you"

"And why is that"

"Andromeda wanted it that way she is a squib to our standards"

"Then why inherit Grimauled Place and Black Inc."

"She is by blood a Black" Narcissa says

"But isn't your mother my grandmother a bigot"

"That's true that's why she was never told of the secret father was not but he acted the part and he was an arrogant bastard" Narcissa smiles.

"Why not give this cottage to Bellatrix or Andromeda"

"Really Bellatrix let me tell you she'd die before stepping foot in this place, and Andromeda well it is partly hers only the known protectors of this family can know the secret and see this place"

"o" Draco says and Narcissa ushered him out the door. They walked towards the train station where they would apparated to Hogsmeade.

In the rain a woman sees Grimmauled place. She looks at her mother Andromeda.

"How is this possible" She asks Andromeda

"You do have magic in your blood but a different kind"

"But I never wanted this"

"You're the only true Black left"

"Why not you or your sister and her son"

"I'm dying and they gave it up the moment she married that retched man Luscious"

"O" The girl says.

"Pamela darling you wanted a place to hide from your husband's hounding this is the place to do just that"

"But it looks like its occupied"

"They don't own the place watch" Andromeda points as the Weasley's and the Order along with Harry Potter was thrown off the premises"

"Now wait"

"How did it do that"

"I took permission away" Andromeda says

"Why"

"To show you see the gates won't open for them" Pamela looked at her mother.

"This is your place baby girl to do as you please" Andromeda says. Pamela walks up to the iron gates as a man she did not recognize was trying to open it. As soon as she touches the gate, it opens for her. It opens in a dramatic way and as soon as the others try to step in they are automatically pushed off the property and the gates slammed closed immediately. She turned around to look at the strangers who had shocked faces and then she turned back to the home. It was dark and dreary. She wanted to go home but knew John Ross would locate her if she did that.

"I want to buy the casino in Las Vegas mother and I want to turn Black INC. into a profitable company again the Malfoy's no longer have claim to it. They will be investing in a non-magical business."

"A muggle"

"Yes whatever that is I want to make a good hiding place from John-Ross"

"Fine"

"I want the Malfoy's crushed as well I want them to know I am to take over the Black company and they won't be able to stop me" Andromeda just smiled. She took her daughter by the hand and disappeared into thin air. They landed outside Gringot. Pamela followed her mother into the odd place.

The goblins were all busy one looked up to see Andromeda.

"We would like to make a claim for Black INC." Andromeda announces

"The Malfoy's Mrs. Tonks have that claim now" One of the goblins says.

"IT states in my father's will that the rightful heir would have it did it not"

"Yes the rightful heir has not been found"

"Take my daughter's blood and you will see" She says as the goblin took her daughter's blood and lo and behold she was the rightful heir.

"We'll get the paperwork right away"

"I would like to change it into a company of non-magical if possible" Pamela states

"Yes its possible but unusual"

"I understand"

"And we are in time of distress"

"I do not care what time we are in its my company I'll do as I'll please" Pamela states and the goblin nods his head. Andromeda only smiled. The Dark lord won't know what hit him and neither will Luscious. After all Black Inc. will not be funding the Dark Lord anymore and her sister has been running it for the last twenty years with Luscious at the helm who a year prior to NArcissa taking over had run that and MAlfoy company into the ground. Narcissa had taken over both but Luscious was the public face and had made shady deals with the wrong people. Narcissa allowed it until it was time to shock him and the wizard world and this is where Pamela will do just that. The dark lord will no more have the backing of the Black's nor Malfoy's any longer. Narcissa will make sure of that. She is neither here nor there when it came to the Order and the dark side. She just was like Andromeda should have done all those years ago but she fell in love with Ted and married him. Narcissa was a true Slytherin at heart she played everyone like a fool a pond. Now it was time for Pamela to do the same to take the Black family business to the muggle world to shock the wizard world.

"Excuse me ma'am here are the papers" The goblin gives them the papers and Andromeda filled them out with Pamela's signature.

"When will this be final " Pamela says. The goblin looked confused.

"It's yours now The Malfoy's are getting the news now no doubt Luscious Malfoy will fight tooth and nail" The goblin says.

"I do not care I'll keep the magical side running but we won't be supporting anyone I will be pulling out"

"Is that wise Pamela"

"No mother but I do want to make a splash I want one department for magic I want to get rid of everyone on the top clean slate" Pamela says

"Maybe we should strike when the time is right"

"The time is right mother get rid of the top move the headquarters to Nevada I want a group to run this place not just me"

"Fine but who"

"I will decide who" Pamela says getting on her cellphone making the necessary calls sand buying a new building under the Halliwell name. She walks out of the building striding outside. She saw some wizards coming towards her and she jumps before they could give her the killing curse. Her mother walks out smirking.

"I believe you tried to kill my daughter" Andromeda says pointing her wand at Luscious men jinxing them until some Arurors got there. They were arrested and Andromeda only smirks at them.

"Mum"

Andromeda turns around to see her daughter Nymphadora.

"Yes Dora"

"Why didn't you say anything"

"You and the Order would have found her"

"And she's a squib"

"Yes I wanted to protect her"

"Why can't I get into Grimmauld place any longer nor the Order"

"You can you just can't invite anyone since you are not the owner"

"But Sirus"

"He did own it"

"HE gave it to Harry"

"Who is not a Black by blood Dora sweetheart he has no true connection"

"But"

"I don't want to discuss this here Grimmuald place has given its answer" She says before she apparatus away leaving Nymphadora lingering. She had to find her sister convince her to back the order to give the home to the Order.


	4. Finding Pamela

LadiePhoenix007 My Co-Arthur for ROR Chapter 4 Finding Pamela Barnes:

Tonks went in search of Hermione or Harry. She could use all the help she could get but she thought Hermione could be the best since she was muggle-born and loves to research. It took Tonks two hours to finally find Hermione. She was in the Room of Requirements. It looked so dark and a place she herself did not want to be. There was a bed Hermione was on. It had dark colors looked like a light green with dark green pillows but the rest of the room was creepy like they were in a forest.

"What are you thinking about" Tonks asks but Hermione didn't answer. She lays back on the bed as she clutches a letter that was left on her stand with a white rose.

"Earth to Hermione" Tonks tries to snap her friend out of her trance. Tonks sighs what in Merlin's name was she going to do. She left the room and went to grab Harry who was having lunch.

"Harry, Hermione is in the Room of Requirements but she is in a trance can you help me please"

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know she's in a trance. She had a letter in her hand I need her help"

"With what do you need help with?" Harry asks.

"I rather not say" Tonks says and Harry sighs. He knew his friend had a secret.

"Does Remus know anything?"

"No I haven't told him anything I just found out myself and I don't know how I feel about it" Tonks asks. Harry sighs and got up from his seat. He saw Ron and Ginny. He shook his head. He knew he didn't have any feelings for Ginny anymore but he thought Ron and Ginny would turn against him. He went with Tonks to help her with Hermione. He grabbed Pansy Parkinson. Pansy looked confused but shrugged her arms. Tonks was confused as well but Harry nor Parkinson said anything about it.

Pansy and Harry entered the dark space. It was of a forest. Snake hissed at Harry.

"Tonks get Draco please" Harry asks. Tonks looked like she was going to protest but one glare from both Harry and Pansy she went to get him. A Couple minutes later Draco was there. He went directly to Hermione as the snake and Lion allowed him to go to her.

"Mia you have to get out of this funk of yours" Draco says as she hands him a letter. He reads the letter.

MY Love,

I'm sorry I had to leave. I would have returned back to you if I could have but fate would not allow it. Did you know your eyes light up when ever your happy or they go dark whenever your angry or your lustful. Hopefully you'll believe me when I say you're my wife. It is how I know what your eyes tells everyone your emotion. I have many things I have to discuss with you but with little time we had it would have just wasted our time. I love you. What I am about to tell you will no doubt will make you doubt your beliefs but you have to believe I love you and I know you don't believe in fate or destiny but I will for the both of us. I believe we can be together we can break the curse that has torn us apart. Please allow Draco to take care of you. He will protect you. We are connected through time and space that is how I can come to you in every lifetime you live. We were together and it wasn't a dream. I am Salazar Slytherin your husband in my time but a very jealous man took you away from me.

Love

Sly,

P.S. The nickname you had given me.

Draco looked up at Hermione. He took her in his arms.

"I don't believe it"

"It's true Maya"

"But how, I believe in logic not destiny"

"I know you do but think of it as aArithmancy or a Math problem" Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled.

"Did you just say a muggle subject"

"I believe did" He smiles and Hermione smiles at him too.

"Now can we please go eat" Draco asks and Hermione nods her head. Tonks stops them.

"Hermione could we talk really quick"

"Ah sure" Hermione says warily. She didn't want to leave Draco or Harry. Pansy dragged the two of them out and Hermione nods her head in appreciation. As she pushes the boys out she hides a corner. She disappears but could hear everything.

"Hermione I need help finding my sister" Hermione's golden brown eyes went wide in surprise.

"Who is this sister" Hermione asks quietly.

"A Pamela Barnes" Tonks says. Pansy's mouth went down. She knew Pamela. They were sort of friends. Hermione also knew her. She wondered what she would tell Tonks.

"And what else do you need Tonks I know that's not all because you can easily find her"

"No I can't find her she disappeared"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found"

"I need to find her"

"Why" Hermione folds her arms glaring at Tonks.

"You know where she is?" Tonks assumes.

"If I do I am not going to tell you"

"Why not"

"Because you don't want to get to know her, you want Grimmauled place" Hermione says.

"You know where she is tell me"

"No I don't know where she is." Hermione thinks her and Pamela run in the same circles well Pamela was friends with Izzie and Resa's cousin Carmella but she wasn't going to tell her. She wanted to know what Tonks wanted. She got her answer.

"Please you know who can help me"

"Maybe I do but you have to have an open-mind"

"Who can help me"

"I believe one Pansy Parkinson does" As Hermione reveals that both Pansy and Tonks eyes went wide, Pansy and Tonks were both cursing each other.

"So if you want to know you're answers you have two options go to Pansy get to KNOW her or do some research"

"Will you help me"

"I will only help you if you get to know Pansy"

"What about helping me with Pansy"

"No you have to do that yourself"

"Why I deserve to know who my sister is" Tonks says and Hermione eyes went cold.

"No you don't get to know her because you're a selfish person right now tell me something Tonks what if she refuses to give the Order the property" Hermione asks and Tonks stayed silent.

"Exactly you will fight her and she will win"

"Why will she win" Tonks asks.

"Easy she isn't only a Black but a muggle" Hermione says.

"Can you help me being a muggle"

"I thought you were in Aruror" Hermione says turning around. She saw Pansy and smirked. Pansy thought she will get her revenge on Hermione.

"Yes but we never venture out in the muggle world we have a department for that." Tonks says and Hermione rolls her eyes.

"If Pansy, Draco, and Theo can learn to be muggles by themselves then so can you" Hermione says. Tonks mutter something. She glares at Hermione.

"Tonks be mad at your mother not your sister" Hermione says as Tonk leaves the room. Hermione went back and laid down on the bed. Pansy revealed herself.

"How much did you hear"

"All of it"

"Well I don't think she will come to her senses anytime soon or maybe never"

"Do you think she is prejudice against more then US"

"Maybe I don't know her father was muggle-born"

"But she's only been in the wizard world"

"Well then tough luck to her I can't help someone who isn't really wanting to give up those prejudices not wanting to get to know Slytherins or what not"

"You should have been put in Slytherin"

"If this letter is right I am a Slytherin by marriage" Pansy was shocked Salazar the founder of her house was married to a muggle born.

"I don't know the whole facts I'll have to research, wait No I don't want to know anything it's the past and it will stay in the past"

"Lets go to the Great Hall before the boys come looking for us"

"Let them but please Pansy if she comes to you allow her to get to know but don't make it easy" Hermione says smirking at her friend who only smirks back.

"So you and Theo what's going on there"

"Tell me something does Harry really love Ginny"

"No now tell me" Hermione says as Pansy sighs. She runs her hands in her hair. She didn't know where her and Theo were at just knew they both wanted to escape.

"I don't know where we're at, at this point"

"Well then what do you really want to do" Hermione prodded her friend.

"Runaway"

"Then that's what all four of us should do" Hermione says.

"To where"

"To anywhere" Hermione smiles and her and Pansy both link hands together.

"Tonks is really going to need your help in the muggle world Maya"

"Only if you tell her where Pamela is, isn't she in Texas"

"I don't know" Pansy gave her a short nod in case anyone was listening to them.

"Well then lets go eat" They go to the Great Hall before they went inside they separated. Draco saw Pansy. She glared at him as she could feel him in her head.

"Stop that Draco" Pansy says

"Stop what" Draco asks innocently.

"Stop getting into my head your not going to know anything"

"Well then tell me what did Tonks and Maya talk about"

"Not telling"

"Oh come on I'm your best friend"

"Sorry but isn't that Blaize your best friend"

"you're my other one"

"I thought that was Maya" She says as Draco gets frustrated.

"Just tell me"  
"Well I'm going to make Tonk's mission very hard"

"What is that suppose to mean"

"Exactly what it means"

"I told you my secrets"

"And I told you mine" Pansy challenges Draco. Draco backs down. "Excuse me Drake but I'm tired" Pansy yawns. "I think I'm going to go to sleep" Pansy says. Draco looks at her suspiously but doesn't say anything. Pansy went down to the dungeons and smiles at the founder of Slytherin.

"Thank you" Salazar says and Pansy looks all around.

"Whose there"

"Your founder" Salazar says and Pansy turned around. Her green eyes meets another set of green eyes.

"You never talk" Pansy says shocked.

"I don't wish to talk to many Ms. Parkinson"

"Oh well um why did you want to talk to me"

"Why not tell Mr. Malfoy where is cousin lives"

"Why make it easy for him" Pansy shrugs her shoulders.

"He is trying to find away for me to be with Hermione"

"Maybe the answer is in your suite"

"Why may you say that"

"Where else would you hide your hidden treasures"

"Her home"

"Hmm.. to easy" Pansy says trying to walk to her room as she stops. She couldn't move and looked at the portrait. She didn't know that the portraits could do magic. They were not supposed too. "How did you do that?" Pansy asks.

"I have my ways"

"Then why not come back to her?"

"Weren't you going to send a letter to your dear friend" He says as Pansy's eyes went wide. How would be possibly know. She didn't have any pressure in her head yet he knew.

"I overheard you with Hermione talking about Pamela and how she wanted some advice on how to proceed in our world" He answers her. She just turns around grabs her letter and goes downstairs to wait to go to Hogsmeade with the other's. She and Daphne both link hands together.

"So where did you and Potter go" Daphne asks.

"A project for Potions we needed to check on"

"More like a snogging session"

"No way"

"Why was Ms. Muggle lover here"

"I don't know she needed to talk to Granger about something who knows and who cares I need to go deliver a letter to my pen pal could you meet me at the Three Broom Sticks"

"Sure who is this penpal"

"Just someone I met over the summer I'll be back" Pansy walks off as she sees Theo.

"What are you up to"

"Just sending a letter out"

"Me too"

"To who"

"To McGee asking for his help"

"On"

"Muggle's and their ways" He says smiling with those dimples she always loved.

"Me too" Pansy says as they both go to the owlery together. Draco follows them, as does Tonks. They knew that these two knew where The Black Heiress was and they were going to find out one way or another.


	5. Letters and Rent

Pamela got a letter from her friend Pansy. She smiled at the letter knowing it was how to interrogate both non magical and magical. She did not want to contact her family in any shape or form. She was glad that Narcissa Malfoy had taken over the Black Empire but it was time for her too make her own mark.

Dear Pam

I know you hate that nickname but I couldn't help myself. As to your question you can do both I would get in contact with Gringrots but beware your older sister is looking for you and I think Drake is too. If you want to talk to them go right ahead but like you always say don't judge a book by its cover just like your husband even if he did turn out to be what you thought he'd be. He loves you but like Izzie says love is nothing but a second hand emotion. I should know that. Anyways I took your advice and making plans to get the hell out of dodge I think the saying is but not sure. As for the property make the Order work for it and I loved your idea about them taking in Draco and his mother. And Hermione suggested your sister get in contact with me well I'm going to make her pay for it but How should I do it.

Your Friend and Not lover

Pansy P. Soon to be something else

Pamela smiled at her friends letter. She was always funny in the sense of sarcasim and such.

Pans,

Oh my Peter Pan. I know you hate that name but I think I'll meet them anyways. Set up a dinner meeting them at the same time so I won't have to stay there more then I have to also please set up a meeting with Gringrots as I have already set a meeting with my bank and I'll be going public with my company under an assume name maybe Cassiopeia Black. I'm changing it for the better and come visit soon.

Always friends

Cassie

Pamela sent her reply by mail where then their owlery would get the letter.

Dear McGee

I'm ready to leave.

Theo

McGee saw the short letter and he needed to contact Sonny. He knew he was somewhere in Las Vegas watching over his two unsuspecting cousins. He replied back to Theo.

Theo

Everything will be ready when the time comes to leave.

Dalton

McGee sent the note out and then he went to talk to Sonny.

A couple hours later got reply from Pansy saying they would like to meet the next day at the Grimmauld's place. Pamela gave her reply and soon jumped to the wizard world. Roland would never find her here nor her husband. McGee maybe but not their enemies. Pamela walked over to Grimmauled place. She looked at the scary home. She would rent out to the Order for their so-called meetings.

Tonks and Draco were at the place she wanted to meet. Pamela smiled like a chestnut cat. They went into the place and Pamela sat down on one of the black couches. Tonks and Draco sat on the other couch. Each giving an intensive stare as they stare each other down. None of them wanted to break down. Then Pamela spoke first breaking the tense silence in the room.

"Let's get down to business shall we" Pamela asks

"What will it take to give this place to the Order"

"I'm not giving anything away Ms. Tonks"

"Its Mrs. Lupin"

"And I don't care now here are the terms and conditions when I rent the place out to the Order, It will be a month by month basis no matter when the meetings are and conducted from but it will be a renter and tenant relationship. I want nothing to do with you or your world"

"Fine how much and what are the conditions"

"About 3,000 US dollars a month and Draco I heard is a whiz at finances so he will be making sure rent is paid on time and converted to US dollars. He can budget your finances as well"

"We don't have that much to pay and I don't think the others will allow him"

"Then I will have it appraised and see how much rent I can get for it until then you can use whatever else place you can find" Pamela smiles sweetly and Tonks just glared at her.

"We don't have anytime to waste"

"My terms my place MRS. LUPIN I don't care what day or what times you are in you will pay or you will leave didn't know this Sirius man don't care who he is"

"But its hard times and we can use all we can get"

"That's why Draco is here to go over everything with you and you better be nice to him or the place will burn and you'll have to find another place"

"Fine but can we do this another time"

"You have twenty-four hours to decide" Pamela says and Tonks left after that. Pamela turned to Draco.

"I need your help" Draco says

"No whatever it is no what I want to discuss with you is shutting down all but one department of the Black Company and retooling it in my world"

"I can help you with that but I need access to something in the Black vault it will help Hermione get back to my founder her husband"

"I don't get it and I don't care have at it for all I care, all I want is for the Black company to be profitable again and to serve my interests no one else's but I want you on the team"

"How will I be doing that"

"You will be my tax man"

"What's that"

"Where people pay their dues when it comes time for rent you collect and send it to my bank after you converted it make sure to help them as well with their finances. I don't know how much they have and frankly I don't care what they have. If they can't pay they can't stay.

"Your cutthroat as they come"

"I have to be in order to make money Malfoy"

"Draco"

"So you love Hermione"

"How did you know"

"Why else help her you and your family knew about me yet you choose to ignore me so why else would you be helping her"

"I ah"

"See you can't why not just keep her for yourself"

"I um"

"Exactly you want her to be happy blah, blah I'll help you get what you want you have access to anything you want now shall we go to gringots I have a standing appointment"

"Your like my mother"

"I'm a business woman that's all"

"Why so cold"

"Why do you think now tell me about Tonks"

"I really don't know her, her mother your mother fell in love with a muggle-born they had Tonks our family hasn't spoken since I know mother is besides herself but she had to stand with my father"

"Why there is always divorce"

"Not in the wizard world"

"Times are changing Drake gringotts shall we" Draco nods his head. Pamela takes his arm as he disappears into the air and into gringotts. It was just as vas and scary as the last time but Draco was impressed how his cousin handles the goblin's and how the goblins responded to her.

Meanwhile Voldermort crushed Luscious giving him the crucio. He looked at everyone of his death eaters. His red eyes glowed like nothing else. The Black Company dissolved and no longer funding his reign. He crushed everyone he could see including the young Death Eaters.

"Find This Black Heiress bring her to me" Voldermort says in a rasping voice. His Skelton like skin glowed with magic. He would crush whoever stopped the funding of his terror.

"My lord it was the newest Black Heiress" Theo Nott Sn. Says.

"Well bring her to me"

"I don't know where she is but her mother is Andromeda and my son he may know who might know where she is"

"Bring him to me" Voldermort hisses. Nott SN. nodded his head. He was a vile man and he knew how to get to his son but first he had to find him.

Theo meanwhile overheard someone looking for him. Apparently his bastard father had a bounty on him. He sighs as he looks at Pansy. "Looks like we're leaving earlier then expected" Pansy shrugs her shoulders as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron where they entered the muggle world. They got into a car waiting for them curtsy of Pamela Barnes. They went to the airport and disappeared into the muggle world.

Voldermort crushes Theo Nott SN.'s throat. They just found out that his son had committed suicide along with Pansy Parkinson. Voldermort went on a killing spree. He would find the heiress of the Black Empire and bring her down to her knee's.

Meanwhile Charlie Weasly was in England for a visit to Gringotts to visit a good friend of his. He didn't want his family finding out that he was back but didn't come to see them. He looked up and there was Draco Malfoy and a woman he's never seen before. He smirked. She could help him with his dilemma. His family didn't know he was in a relationship with a man…


	6. Who Knew?

AN: LadiePhoenix007. I am just trying to be true to the character. She is a business woman and a Barns from Dallas. She does have a nice side to her but she has been burned in the past. So Now on with the story.

Pamela and Draco were waiting the goblin to come back. Hermione has come into gringrots looking a bit frazzled and panic. She spots Charlie Weasly looking at Pamela. She went to him.

"Hey Charlie why are you here"

"To convert some gallons into pounds love why else"

"Does your family know you here"

"No and that's the way its going to be" He says as Hermione sighs. She looks all around and she see's Pamela and Draco in an office waiting she could only guess they were waiting for a goblin.

"Why not tell the family soon"

"Are you nuts my mother would have a heart attack if I told her"

"You don't know that"

"She wants all of us married off with children"

"How are you going to do that with a muggle man, does he even know that you're a wizard"

"Yes and stop being so noisy"

"Just asking who is he"

"Nolan Harris I think I love him"

"You do know that you might have to give up being a wizard do you know of Lorelei-Elizabeth or who her grandparents are" Hermione arches a perfectly arch brown brow to him. She could see his face going pale.

"That's my identity what about the dragons"

"Well your going to have to give that all up" Hermione says.

"I never thought about that," He says now panicking. He didn't know what to do or what he should do.

"Why can't you learn how to live the muggle way"

"Can you help me"?

"I would but I'm in a jam as it is why not go ask Pamela"

"Word around is that she's a cold fish"

"She's only that way when she doesn't know you" Hermione says.

"Like you"

"Yes like me in our world you have to be to survive the cutthroats known as the parents or people who want to use us"

"Hm"

"I think she'd help you better or ask Nolan I mean I know he can help you" Charlie gives a deep sigh. He didn't know if he could give up magic but he was attracted to men not woman or maybe both he didn't know anymore. Once he was working with the dragon's he felt attracted to one guy and that scared the crap out of him. He ran away for a few months and met Nolan. He's been with him ever since that was a year ago.

"How can I tell anyone in the family" Charlie says.

"Well welcome to the club"

"What club" He asks as Hermione sighs

"Parental unit club where us children of rich snobby people are cast aside and some aren't even rich" Hermione smiles shaking his hand

"But they don't know yet"

"Yet you don't know how they will react"

"I know Ron and my mother would hate me"

"So two out of what ten, now if you want to keep this a secret I think I have away let's go"

"Where"

"To see Pamela"

"What are you doing here?"

"To get some shopping money but that can wait you are in distress right now"

"Shopping your love when you're stressed about something what would that be"

"Lets not talk about it we're here to discuss your problem now come on" They go over to where Draco and Pamela were. She was dressed in a white cashmere suit as he was dressed in some Black very expansive silk robes. Pamela looked up from what she was reading to see a sexy blue-eyed redhead man. She smiled sweetly at him and Charlie could only guess she was scheming about something.

"I'm Pamela Draco's long distance cousin and you are"

"Charlie Weasely pleasure to meet you"

"What are you doing here Weasely" Draco sneers. Charlie and Hermione looked up at each other. Pamela just kicked Draco under the table. She glares at him.

"Well he needs for Pamela to help him"

"And what do I get in return"

"I know you want to stick it to your family"

"Yes but my mother and sister seem to like the Weasely's"

"It's true but I know from a little bird that you want to know where your mother comes from and the ways of a wizard"

"No I don't"

"Its like you said don't judge a book by its cover" Hermione says, "And he can help you with that"

"But I don't want to be in this world"

"You don't have to be just understand where your sister is coming from and where your mother is from and coming from" Hermione says

"Maybe I can get away from John Ross's manipulation and constant harassment"

"Exactly you can hide and then when the times comes take Vegas by storm" Hermione smirks like a true slytherin. Pamela nods her head but she looks down and pats her stomach. All three companions were shocked.

"Not to burst the bubble, but are you pregnant?" Charlie asks and Pamela nods her head. She had a tear coming down her face.

"I don't need the stress he's going to give me, I don't want this child to be turned into a pond like I was or John Ross was" Pamela says.

"He won't be"

"He won't have a father though"

"Then I'll be the father," Charlie says.

"I don't want to have the baby here in England as soon as this stuff is done I'm going to Meekly an island by Russia" She says and Charlie nods his head.

"I'll go with you"

"Um that maybe hard to get too" Hermione says.

"Why is that"?

"Well I'm allowed there because I was born there" Hermione looked at Draco warily. She didn't trust him. He hurt her when they were young and he was a wizard after all. His family was partially responsible for destroying Meekly at one point with another wizard all for what because one wizard lost his daughter and he thought Meeklin's responsible for her death. "Your really not allowed unless you denounce your heritage"

"But your allowed" Charlie says.

"Yes I know" Hermione says and she didn't say anything after that. She walked out of the room as Charlie and Draco stared down at her. Draco was thinking interesting. He just got a couple of other clues as too her family's secret. Draco looked at Charlie.

"Maybe you can help me"

"And what do I get in return" Charlie says and Pamela smiles. She was starting to like this person.

"I won't tell your family you were here"

"Like they'd believe you," Charlie mumbles. He glares at Draco. Pamela heard all and she didn't like what Draco was trying to do with Charlie. Blackmail was for the weak.

"Well will you two excuse me for a second" Pamela says walking out and over to Hermione.

"What's wrong Maya"?

"I just don't want to be here anymore"

"Okay then don't"

"I need to be here to help my friend Harry"

"There are other ways, come on what else is bothering you"

"I thought I was pregnant but I'm not"

"And how did you feel"

"I felt relieved and I felt sort of resentful of the baby that I thought I had"

"Why is that"?

"In case you haven't notice I don't do good with children"

"Well people change with their own children."

"Yes but I'm to young to have one"

"Also true"

"Then there are my parents. They like the younger version of the Gilmores, can't really be having that now can I"

"Nope well maybe some day you'll be ready" Pamela says.

"Yeah someday" Hermione smiles as Charlie and Draco had listened to their conversation. Draco felt both relieved and sad.

"Besides I don't want to go back in time Pamela I'd miss my family and friends to much"

"But what about Salazar" Pamela asks quietly.

"I don't know I didn't even know about any of this until last week I thought it was a dream"

"I know but somewhere in time he is your husband"

"I know that I just I'm to different from where I was or who I was"

"No you in all your lives were independent"

"Yes but she wanted a husband I don't"

"I am not trying to convince either way Maya but you have to tell Draco"

"Draco why"

"He's trying to get you two back together I said he can have whatever he wanted in the vault last night do you want me to tell him he doesn't have access"

"If you could I don't want to leave even if my parents are cold fish" She says and Pamela smiles at her as well. They hug. Draco sighs deeply. Charlie looks up at him.

"What's going on"?

"Nothing anymore"

"Hm yeah right and I am as dumb as Ron now does this have anything to do with your founder"

"I don't know what you are talking about" Draco says coldly and Charlie just rolls his eyes at Draco

"Well I'll find out one way or another hm maybe even Pamela can tell me," Charlie says and Draco arches one of his eyebrows up at Charlie. Maybe he could use him after all.

"No I am not going to help you with spying or anything like that"

"You should have been put in Slytherin" Draco mumbles.

"I'm to righteous and to brave to be in there," Charlie says. It was time for Draco to roll his eyes. Charlie thought he needed to see Nolan and his brother Fred. He sighs he wish he could tell his family especially his mother and George that Fred was a ghost except in the muggle world but he gave his word to the girls he wouldn't do that. They say they were too emotional to see him. Charlie had to agree with them. He just hated how Servous Snape was there as well. Someone he didn't know was there also. His name was JR. Ewing always trying to one up Snape and he did most of the time. Charlie smiled at that and Draco narrowed his grey eyes as Charlie's blue eyes lit up. He heard Charlie chuckling at something.

"What's so funny" Draco asks

"Nothing at all" Charlie asks

"Spill"

"Can't say anything"

"Or won't say anything what's up" Draco asks

"No" Charlie says and Draco was going to aim his wand at him when Pamela stopped him as she came up to them.

"What do you think your doing Draco" Pamela asks

"Getting some answers out of a Weasel"

"No Draco if you want me on your side helping you then you better be nice. Remember don't judge people on their appearance judge them on their attitudes" Pamela says.

"But he is a Weasly' Draco whines and Pamela rolls her eyes.

"Come on Charlie you got things to do"

"Like what"

"Like showing me around town"

"But I'm here to see a friend not here to see family"

"And who says they will know you are here"

"Ah the red hair"

"Well then you have to change colors I say blonde blue eyed hot guy with Draco's physique" She smirks at Draco who only gives her a Malfoy glare promising retribution.

"Oh yeah and one more thing"

"What's that?" Charlie asks

"You have to try to change my mind"

"On what"

"On the wizard world and why I should keep Black Inc. up and running here"

"Fine by me" Charlie asks as the two link arms. Pamela turned back to Draco who was staring at Hermione. She shakes her head.

"So are you really going to help Maya or Draco"?

"Maya I don't think she'd do good where Draco wants her to be, I also think she is a little miserable here as well"

"Why is that" Charlie asks.

"Look at her" Pamela says as they turn towards Hermione. She was sitting on a bench just staring out a window. Her mouth was upside down. She was hunchback.

"That could mean anything"

"You've seen her on holiday did you not"

"Yes why"

"Then you know she looks more relaxed more happier even if it is a stuffy boring parties we go to in my world right" Charlie sighs they were friends a lot longer then anyone here thought. He came to see her once she called him while he was in Romania. They both walked off to see how different London wizard society was to Romania's wizard society.


End file.
